Poofy, Cally and Red Season 1 Episode 1: Pancake Time!
Transcript Poofy: Guys, are you hungry? Cally and Red: Sure. Poofy: Then let's make pancakes! Everyone: WOO-HOO! Poofy: *making pancakes* Screen pans to an empty litter box, with a telescope peeking out. Ashley: I cannot believe zis! My restaurant has worse pancakes than THOSE GUYS?! Are you kidding me? Well, good thing i will have success when i listen to zem talking about how to make ze pancakes! Ha ha ha! Cally: Poofy, did you hear something? Poofy: No... did you? Cally: I think so. It sounded like it came from that litter box that mysteriously appeared, with a telescope poking out. Poofy: Should we investigate? Cally: Ugh. I'd rather investigate what's inside mayonnaise. Poofy: Yeah, actually, i would too. Red: I'm about to shower anyways so i'll go in. *dives in* Cally: He doesn't know that i just took a whiz in there. Poofy: Really? You did?! *laughs* Red: Oh my- COME ON! Poofy: *laughs more* Red: *fist pops out and zips a zipper on both of their mouths* Poofy and Cally: *mumbling* Red: *jumps out, covered in litter, holding Ashley and her telescope* It's Ashley. Poofy and Cally: *unzipping mouths* Poofy: I knew it... she always wants the best pancakes to be served at her restaurant. Ashley: Exactly. That is why i want to steal ze pancakes from you! Poofy: Well, beat it! *kicks Ashley out the window* Ashley: I WILL HAVE REVEEEENGE! Poofy: I just don't get it, Cally. Cally: Don't get what? That Ashley wants the best pancakes? Poofy: No, i don't get how you took a whiz in the litter box even though you said it mysteriously appeared. And we still use a toilet anyways. Cally: Ehhhhhh... the writers are gonna have to figure this out. 4th wall: *crack* Hey! Leave me alone, buddy! I can get tough! Cally: Dude, you're a wall. 4th wall: *crack* Ow. Just... stop talking and get back to the episode! Cally: Okay then. Poofy: We have to keep cooking pancakes, guys! They're almost burning! Red: Oh yeah! My shower! Pancakes reminded me that! Cally: Hmm. Poofy: Weird. *continues cooking pancakes* Scene changes to a dumpster near Ashley's pancake restaurant. Ashley: AAAAAAH- *slams into the side of the dumpster* Owwww... *eyes go full derp and birds fly around her head pecking her* I need to find a way back there without zem seeing me... hmmmm... TAXI!! Taxi pulls up, and Ashley hops in. Ashley: MUSH! Taxi turns into a rocket taxi and explodes with fire and smoke, speeding away. Scene changes to Poofy, Cally and Red's house. Poofy: What's that loud- *explosion and wall falls down, leaving only the taxi* Poofy: -groaning sound. Red: *comes out of shower with wet towel around him* Taxi drivers... *turns blood red and steam comes out of ears* ARE SO INCONSIDERAAAAAAATE! *turns into the hulk and throws the taxi out, and rebuilds the wall* Poofy: Um... i'm gonna eat pancakes somewhere else. *flies upstairs with 3 pancakes* Cally: I'm going up too with my pancakes. *follows Poofy* Ashley: You stupid taxi guy! *slaps taxi driver* Ze cats could clearly hear ze taxi! *slaps taxi driver again* And it ran into ze wall. Pitiful driving. PITIFUL! *slaps taxi driver 4 times* Taxi Driver: It's not my fault the taxi made noi- Ashley: ZIP YOUR LIPS! *runs out of the car* The End Category:Poofy, Cally and Red